This program is designed to provide services to low-income families where one or more persons suffers from alcoholism. The basic objectives of this program are: emergency provision of medical care, food, shelter and clothing; referral services to appropriate service agencies; formal and informal discussions and activities designed to provide support and information; provision of educational and employment opportunities for low-income alcoholics and their families. The methods through which these objectives will be met include: out- reach, on-site assistance, referrals and follow-up as well as liasion with agencies supplying other necessary services. Outreach staff will be available in the Alcoholism Center at all times to insure that a "drop-in" client has access to available services. An Advisory Board made up of community members, clients, representatives of supportive organizations, and the clergy; whose responsibility will be to provide constructive suggestive advice to the director for improvement of the program. Administrative function and staff supervision is the responsibility of the Prinicipal Investigator.